


Ten Signs of True Love

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: Ten signs of true love. Ten signs to prove Ant and Dec are made for each other.





	Ten Signs of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very fluffy. Don't expect spectacular and exciting stuff, it's just some allday scenes. They start as just friends in this story :)
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text. I did my very best.
> 
> It's written in Dec's POV. Enjoy!

**1\. He’s always happy to see you**

 

“Anth! It’s me!” I said. I walked into Ant’s house without a warning. “Goddamit.” I heard from the kitchen. When I walked in, Ant was entirely covered in flour. He looked very wrought-up. I stared at him and we began to laugh at the same moment. “White suits you, you should do that more.” I laughed. Ant poked his elbow in my ribs. “Aw, that hurt.” I said gushy. Ant laughed again. “Come on, we’ll clean this up.” I winked. I let Ant take a shower and started to clean up the mess Ant made. “I was trying to make you a cake, you know.” “Well, that didn’t work out, did it?” I joked. He laughed and joined me. I turned around and saw Ant in only a pair of jeans. My eyes wandered around his chest. He looked to good, it wasn’t healthy. I took a deep breath and shook my head lightly. I couldn’t think like this.

I sighed and turned around one more time in my bed. I could not sleep, I could not sleep at all. I decided to go to Ant’s. It was only 11:30 pm, maybe he wouldn’t be asleep yet. I took my keys and walked three houses down.

Who was I kidding? Of course he would be asleep. The next morning we had to be up at 6 to do an undercover for Saturday Night Takeaway. “Dec?!” I heard him calling the moment I thought to go back home again. I went to his bedroom, opening the door. “What are you doing here?” He asked sleepily. “I couldn’t sleep.” I answered shyly. Ant flashed his light on. “Come on, we’ll having a cup of tea together and you can sleep in your room.” Ant said lovingly. He stopped walking when he stood in front of me and wrapped his arms around me for a hug. “Thanks.” I whispered. “Always.” He said, giving me a kiss on my forehead and he walked downstairs to make us a cup of tea.

 

 

**2: He throws around the word ‘we’**

“Good morning lads, how are you?” Alex, the director of SNT asked. “We’re fine, thanks.” Ant answered. Alex grinned. “What’s wrong?” I asked with a smile. “Do you realise you always talk for you both?” He asked. I looked Ant in the eyes and smiled. “We know each other inside out. That’s our strength.” I answered with a smile. Everyone around us laughed. “You did it again.” Someone said. We laughed too and I gave Ant a side hug. “Come on, we have an undercover to do.” I said enthusiastically and everyone cheered. Ant put his arms around my shoulders as we walked to the makeup. 

“Wanna grab some food somewhere?” Ant proposed after a long day of recording. My stomach rumbled in response. “Yep, let’s do that.” I said enthusiastically, making Ant smile. “Gourmet hamburgers?” we asked in unison and we laughed. We walked into the restaurant and took ourselves a table in the furthest corner, not wanted to be interrupted too much. We looked at the menus. “Can I order please, gentlemen?” a man our age asked. “Yes please.” Ant said. “A classic burger, a burger with bacon and two beers please.” I smiled. For a lot of people it would be weird that Ant ordered without asking me, but he just knew what I wanted. “Thank you, boys.” The man said with the widest smile I’ve ever seen and he walked away with the menus. Ant looked at me with a grin. The man was as camp as could be. “And then people say you’re camp.” Ant grinned. “Me? Camp? How dare you?” I said extremely camp, causing Ant to laugh. The sparkles in his eyes made me feel alive. I just knew I could sit here all day, looking at Ant, how he talked, how he smiled, looking in his eyes. I’d never been so content.

**3: He wants to protect you**

We were backstage for Saturday Night Takeaway. It was 2 hours before the start of the show and we were having dinner together with Stephen, Ashley and a couple of the crew members. “Ey, Dec, you’re on the TV.” Ashley teased. I looked behind me and saw a children program about dwarfs. I forced a smile. “Stop it, Ashley. He’s called short everywhere we go, it’s not always funny.” Ant said, irritated. “And he isn’t that small, there are loads of people smaller than him.” “Geez, okay, easy.” Ashley said, rolling her eyes. I laid my hand on Ant’s thigh, showing him that I really appreciated what he did. He smiled at me.

“Thanks.” I said when Ant and I were alone. He pulled me in a hug. “You know I hate to see you upset.” I gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s rock that stage tonight.” Ant said enthusiastically and I laughed.

 

 

**4: He surprises you for no reason**

I was sitting in the sofa in my joggers, my most comfortable hoodie and with a basket of ice cream, crying over _The Notebook_ when I heard a key in my front door. “Ant?” I asked, drying my cheeks. “Aaw, have you been crying over _The Notebook_?” he asked me with a grin on his face when he saw me. “Don’t laugh at me.” I mumbled. “I don’t laugh at you, you’re adorable.” Ant winked. I was sure I blushed. “But I’ll have to pull you out of your comfortable couch. I have a surprise for you.” Ant said way too enthusiastically. I lifted my eyebrow. “You’re serious, aren’t ya?” I asked. Ant nodded enthusiastically. “Come on, put some clothes on in which you don’t mind being seen and pack a suitcase.” “What?” I asked. “Yeah, you heard me.” Ant said.

 “London St Pancras railway station.” I said. “Where do you take me?” Ant grinned. “Come on, we’ll miss the train if you’re staying here.” “Eurostar. The next one is to Brussels. Are we going to Belgium?” I asked. Ant nodded enthusiastically. “I heard Ghent is very beautiful.” He said.

After 2 hours in the Eurostar and another half an hour in the local train, we arrived in Ghent. We checked in in our hotel and walked in the city centre. “It is beautiful here.” I said, enjoying every minute. “All those medieval houses, the castle, the water…” “I told you.” Ant said smiling. We went to the touristic information bureau and sat down on a bench outside. “Okay, Ghent is the largest student city of Belgium, with a lot of medieval buildings, churches and a lot of water.” Ant read from a brochure he had got. “This castle is The Gravensteen. There were a lot of castles in Ghent, but this is the only one that is conserved this good.” “Okay, let’s visit the castle and then have a walk around the city.” I proposed. “Let’s do that.” Ant smiled and he pulled me on my feet.

I stopped walking in the middle of a bridge, enjoying the view. “Why?” I asked. Ant looked at me questionably. “Why did you bring me here?” I asked, not looking at Ant. He laid his arm around my shoulder. We stood there in complete silence, hearing all the tourists and students around us, seeing the medieval houses, the boats on the water, the sunset. “Because I needed to be away for a couple of days, now we’re free.” He said after at least ten minutes of silence. “And I wanted to share that with you.” My eyes were watering. I turned myself so I could look Ant in the eyes. I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. “Thank you.” I whispered. “Thank you.” Ant gave me a kiss on my head before he let me go. “Come on, I reserved a table at a tapas bar here nearby.” He smiled. I kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks.” I said one last time.

**5: He’s real with you**

“Let’s go home again.” I sighed. After being a week in Belgium, I didn’t want to leave yet. We had seen Ghent, Bruges and Brussels, but there was so much more we wanted to see. “I hope people will leave us alone until we are back in London.” Ant said. “It was such a nice week, I really can’t cope with fans now, to be honest.” I took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before we entered the train.It really had been a nice week. We were only recognized three times. When we’re in the UK, that is what happens in a half an hour. In Belgium, we really could be tourists, not being ‘those guys we see on TV’, but simply tourists. And to be honest, that had been a really nice feeling.

Our hopes on a little bit of privacy were shattered when we had taken our places on the train. “Omg, that’s Ant and Dec, isn’t it?” we heard. “I’m asking for a picture.” Ant sighed and rubbed his eyes. “No, Emily, don’t do that. They’re probably going back after a holiday. Let them be.” A woman said, probably her mother. “But… It’s Ant and Dec.” the teenage girl said. “Go on. But be polite!” the woman said. “Hi guys. Can I have a selfie, please?” The girl asked shyly. “Of course, pet.” Ant said with a smile. Good he was a good actor. We smiled for the picture. “Thank you so much, guys, I really love you.” The girl said. “Please, let us be home again.” Ant whispered when the girl was gone.

“Where have you been? Have you been on a holiday together? Some say you were in Belgium this week!” some journalists asked. “We were on a short holiday together, being free for a week. Belgium is really beautiful.” Ant said with a smile on his face while I put the key in my door and entered the house. When the door was closed, Ant’s smile disappeared immediately. He threw his suitcase on the ground. “Those bloody journalists, can’t you leave us alone for a day?” Ant mumbled. I took him in my arms. On the train, at least 8 fans had asked for a picture. Ant really wasn’t in the mood, but he had glued a smile on his face. “I’m so proud of you.” I whispered in his ear. I felt him relaxing in my arms. “I’ve not been horrible to people?” he asked when I let him go, just to be sure. I shook my head. “You’ve been totally awesome. And everyone has a bad day now and then, but I’m sure nobody noticed.” I answered. He hugged me again. “Thanks.” He whispered. I gave him a kiss on his neck, only because I felt like doing it. He melted in the hug.

**6: He lives to make** **you laugh**

 “Don’t be so moody.” Ant joked. “I’m not moody.” I snapped. “Come on, let’s go to the pub.” Ant said. “I don’t want to.” I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. “You know you want to, come on.” Ant said and he took my arm, pulling me to the car. “Why do you even want to hang out with me when I’m in such a bad mood?” I asked, still very grumpy and I drank from the pint standing in front of me. “Because I hate seeing you in a bad mood.” Ant stated. “That’s the reason you shouldn’t hang out with me right now.” I snapped. “Come on, grumpy, there’s something waiting for you at home.” Ant said. I couldn’t help but smile a little bit.

When we came home, all my favourites were on the table: Chinese and beer. Ant looked at me with a grin on his face. He knew my grumpy mood was immediately over. I hugged him. “You’re the best.” I said.

While we were eating, we talked about all the holidays we did together, all the great memories we made. Within minutes, I was laughing out loud. “Well, that’s better.” Ant had said with a big smile on his face. Warmth filled my body and I smiled. I couldn’t wish for a better person in my life.

**7: He loves forgiving you**

“Hey! Did your sister call yet?” I asked Ant while I walked towards him. Sarha could go in labour every minute. “No, pet, I wouldn’t be here if she’d called.” Ant said. He was really nervous. I sat next to him on the couch and took him in my arms for a hug. “Everything will be fine, pet, I promise.” I said and I let him go. When I stood up, I heard something crack. My face went pale when I saw what was under my foot. “Fuck, Dec! My phone! You idiot! They can call every minute!” Ant swore. He was almost in tears. “I’m so sorry, check if your SIM is still okay, you can use my phone.” I said, feeling very guilty.

The SIM wasn’t in my phone for 5 minutes when it rang. It was Sarha’s husband to tell Ant his sister went in labour. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Ant said. I smiled. “I understand, I’m sorry for your phone.” I said. Ant hugged me. “You want to come to the hospital?” he asked. I smiled and nodded. “I’d love to.” I answered.

Two hours later, Ant had his niece in his arms. My heart swelled at the way he looked at the baby. “As your godfather, I promise to protect you, all your life. And keep the boys away. Not having a boyfriend before you’re 16 years old!” Ant said to the baby. “Or a girlfriend.” Sarha said. “Nope, not a girlfriend either. You’ll have to wait till you’re 16.” Ant said. Everyone in the room laughed. Sarha took my hand. I looked at her. “Take good care of him.” She said. I was too overwhelmed by that statement to say something. Did she really think we were together?

 

**8: He loves to cuddle you**

“Wow, you look horrible.” I said when I saw my best friend. I would pick him up to go to the ITV studios together for a meeting for _I’m A Celebrity_. “I feel horrible.” Ant answered. “You’re not going to work like that.” I said. “Come on, put your pj’s on.” I obliged. “I’m calling ITV that you’re not going to be there. And I’ll ask if they need me.” Ant flashed me a weak smile and walked upstairs to change.

They needed both of us on the meeting, so that one was delayed. I went to Ant’s room. Ant laid down, curled up in a ball under the covers. I felt Ant’s forehead. It was burning. “Can you give me a cuddle?” Ant asked, whispering. I smiled and nodded. I kicked off my shoes and my jeans and laid down beside him. Ant wrapped his arms around my middle and laid down on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and pecked him on his head. Ant was fast asleep on my chest. I studied his face. It was flushed because of being ill, but he was beautiful. My heart skipped a beat and I smiled. I closed my eyes. I could get used to this.

**9: His eyes twinkle when he's with you**

“I’m here to steal your food!” I yelled when I entered Ant’s house. I heard laughter from the kitchen, so I walked that way. “Hi, pet.” I said affectionately and I kissed Ant on his cheek as he tried to make the perfect mash and pie. “Can you put everything on the table we need, please?” Ant asked. I nodded and took 2 plates out of the cupboard.

“So, any news?” Ant asked when we both sat down with food and a glass of wine. I nodded enthusiastically and told Ant about my niece who was ready to go to college and who went on the search for a dorm room in London. The entire time, Ant looked me in the eyes, he even didn’t look away to eat. When I had stopped rambling, Ant talked about his little niece. His sister had called that they were home now. His eyes twinkled while talking. It made me smile. Only being here with Ant, eating some simple self-made food and talking about things and people who were important to us. I was perfectly happy like this.

**10: He loves you**

“That was really nice.” I said when we both sat on the couch after diner. I nipped from my glass of wine. The third one this evening. “Thanks for making me food.” I said thankfully. Ant smiled and kissed my temple. My heart skipped a beat. “Thanks for keeping me company. I love it when we’re together, you know.” Ant said. I looked him in the eyes. “Me too. I couldn’t imagine someone else to be with all day long.” I admitted. Ant smiled at me. I put my glass down on the coffee table and cuddled up against my best friend.

“Decky?” Ant asked after a half an hour of silent cuddling. I hummed. “I have to take a wee.” He said and I laughed. “But I’m very comfortable.” I admitted, still giggling. “Come on, Decky, the faster you let me go, the faster we’ll both be comfortable again.” Ant said with a smile. I laughed and let him go. I watched him as he disappeared in the hallway. I couldn’t help but smile.

“Aaah, my pillow is back.” I said enthusiastically. It made Ant laugh. “Come ‘ere.” He said when he sat down and he opened his arms. I crawled in his arms again which made Ant laugh. “You’re really adorable like this.” He said affectionately. I immediately felt him tensing up and my heart started to beat ten times faster. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked, getting out of his embrace. “Nothing.” Ant mumbled. I kept staring at him cause I knew he would give in. He looked me in the eyes and came a little bit closer. He looked at his hands and back to my eyes. “I’m sorry.” Ant said and before I knew what was going on, his lips covered mine. I closed my eyes and let myself melt in the kiss. The kiss I’d been dreaming of for months, years even. I brought my hand to the back _Ten_ of his head to bring him even closer than he already was. “I love you.” I whispered when the kiss had ended. “I love you.” Ant whispered and he kissed me again.

 

 

_Ten signs of true love. Ten signs that prove Ant and Dec are made for each other._


End file.
